


The Crazy Adventure

by writer4life89



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Amusement Park, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer4life89/pseuds/writer4life89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Blake, CeeLo and Christina are sent into an alternate universe of amusement park rides and fairies. How are they going to get back in time for the show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazy Adventure

"Hey there, Big Country!" Adam greeted Blake as he walked into the studio.  
"Hey, Adam!" Blake said with a grin. Christina and CeeLo suddenly came running up to them.  
"Hey, Blake. What's up, bro?" CeeLo asked, grinning his signature smile.  
"Hey there, CeeLo." said Blake.  
"What's all the smiling for?" Adam wondered.  
"I found something to help with the show!" Christina squealed. Confused, Blake and Adam followed Christina as she led them down the long dark hallway with CeeLo following close behind. When they reached the end of the hallway, they noticed a small roller coaster near the exit.  
"What is this thing doing here?" asked Blake, "I thought roller coasters only belonged in theme parks."  
"Come on, guys." said Christina, "This will take us where we need to go."  
"It's even painted our colors." CeeLo observed the cars which were painted red with black mixed in.  
"Let's have some fun." said Christina as she climbed into one of the cars near the front of the ride.  
"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Christina." said Adam, "What if we get lost or something?"  
Christina laughed. "We're not gonna get lost, Adam. What's wrong with going for a ride before we start filming?" Before Adam could protest, Christina helped him onto the loading platform.  
"I'll sit with you Adam in case you get scared." said Blake, joining Adam on the platform. Adam slowly made his way over and got into a car with Blake while CeeLo got into the car with Christina. Without warning, the lap bars snapped into place and a soft voice could be heard giving instructions.  
"Please keep your arms and legs in the car at all times. Hold on tight and enjoy your ride." it said. Suddenly, the coaster lurched forward and shot up the first hill faster than a bullet. Adam squeezed Blake's hand as the ride picked up speed as it neared the top of the hill.  
"Here we go!" Christina squealed from the front of the ride.  
"Oh no..." Adam said to himself, tightening his grip on Blake's hand. As the ride plummetted down the hill, all Adam could do was close his eyes and scream. Christina and CeeLo were laughing and discussing some stuff about the show and seemed to be enjoying themselves. As the coaster screeched to a halt a few minutes later, Blake tapped Adam's shoulder.  
"We're here." Blake said, "Wake up, rock star." Adam rubbed his eyes and gazed around. Then it hit him: they weren't in the studio anymore.  
"Christina, what did you do?" Adam screamed as Blake helped him off the ride, "Where's the studio

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic on here, so be nice. Comment below and let me know what you think I'm also open for ideas if you want to give me those as well.


End file.
